<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【灰夜久】误差 by dead0fish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960862">【灰夜久】误差</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead0fish/pseuds/dead0fish'>dead0fish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:21:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead0fish/pseuds/dead0fish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【灰夜久】误差</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夜久卫辅放下笔的时候窗户外面的阳光正好洋洋洒洒地投射进来，把原本就是白色的纸照的有些发烫，公式工工整整地写在一个角落里面，旁边是代入的数字和求出的结果。桌面上堆满了各科的教辅，各种颜色的笔也零零散散地摊在一边。</p><p> </p><p>“这里，错了。”</p><p> </p><p>老师走下来指了指他给出的答案，然后又拿起笔在演算过程中圈出一个不起眼的数字。</p><p> </p><p>“第二步这里小数点后面的没算对。”</p><p> </p><p>夜久有些不可思议地检查了全部的过程，最后终于在老师所说的地方发现了一个非常小的错误。仅仅是因为这一个小失误，他所算得的数字偏离了正确的答案。</p><p> </p><p>他有些懊恼地用橡皮擦使劲地擦去了所有的过程，产生的碎屑粘在白纸上显得很突兀。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>【】</p><p> </p><p>“啊，夜久前辈。”</p><p> </p><p>带着倦意走出来的时候看到的依旧是那个熟悉的身影，在看到自己的那一刻起就鲜活起来。</p><p> </p><p>“我不是说了接下来不用等我了吗，三年级补课到很晚你应该知道的吧。”</p><p> </p><p>夜久用手拉起左肩上的包带，却被那个人一把取了下来背在了自己身上。</p><p> </p><p>“我想和前辈一起回去啦。”</p><p> </p><p>“那把包还我，我背的动。”</p><p> </p><p>“还是我来吧，夜久前辈本来身子就小小的，今天还一直在学习……”</p><p> </p><p>灰羽列夫的话还没说完肚子上就被踹了一脚，他捂着肚子露出痛苦的表情。夜久也懒得夺回自己的包，只是加快脚步走在了前面，把双手插在裤兜里面。</p><p> </p><p>“等下去吃麻辣烫吧！”</p><p> </p><p>“不想吃。”</p><p> </p><p>“听说今晚有场很好看的电影！”</p><p> </p><p>“不想看。”</p><p> </p><p>“那现在顺路去公园的秋千上……”</p><p> </p><p>“我说了不想去！”夜久终于被弄烦起来，脑子里原本就一直是今天数学课上的那几条公式，现在被接踵而至的话语搅和得完全记不起来了，“我现在已经是三年级生了，不像你，没有那么多时间知道吗！”</p><p> </p><p>一直有听人说过，言语有发泄的功能。夜久几乎是用着自己最后一点力气喊了出来，耳膜被自己的声音震地有些嗡嗡作响。空气一下子就安静下来，他原本是背对着那个人说话的，可寂静持续了好几秒，他才突然清醒过来一样猛的转过头。</p><p> </p><p>“那个，我……”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道的啦，夜久前辈最近压力太大了，我这样确实有些缠人呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“……只是有一点。”</p><p> </p><p>夜久见对方的表情如往常一样便稍微松了一口气，刚才自己胡乱地把气撒在他头上确实不太好。</p><p> </p><p>“那我就陪前辈走回去吧！”</p><p> </p><p>灰羽好像完全不觉得这是坏事，相反更像是觉得是天大的幸运一样对他笑着。明明身高比自己高出了不知道多少，却一直像一个小孩子一样只会围着自己转，因为自己的事情高兴和悲伤。</p><p> </p><p>“那个，我说，灰羽啊……”</p><p> </p><p>“恩恩？”脑袋挤过来的时候他避开了一点。</p><p> </p><p>“你还有自己的事吧，部活以外就不要总……”</p><p> </p><p>“夜久前辈是讨厌我了吗！”灰羽几乎要把脸贴到对方的脸上，声音一下子就变得沮丧起来。</p><p> </p><p>“我没这个意思啊！”</p><p> </p><p>夜久看着眼前这个大个子露出难过的表情快要被逗笑，又无奈地只得不停地安慰对方，拍了几下肩又差点被整个一把抱住，赶紧往后退了几步。</p><p> </p><p>“停停停，站在那别动，”他垂了下脑袋思考着话语，“我想说的是，不要总是来找我。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，大概办不到。”</p><p> </p><p>“为什么？！”他稍微提高了声音。</p><p> </p><p>“因为我喜欢夜久前辈啊。”灰羽用着很正常的语气讲着，好像完全不知道自己在说一件多么不寻常的事情，“超级喜欢，所以想一直在一起。”</p><p> </p><p>“……”他的脸一下子涨得通红，冲上去想要捂住对方的嘴，却又完全够不着，“你闭嘴啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊？”</p><p> </p><p>“说了多少次了不要总是把那几个字挂在嘴边！”</p><p> </p><p>“可是这就是事实呀，我喜欢你，所以想要传达给前辈。”</p><p> </p><p>夜久算是彻底放弃了挣扎，他不知道为什么这个人可以这么毫无顾忌地说出这些不得了的话，从他出现在自己世界的那一天起就一直吵吵闹闹地。生活中闯进来一个人，还不停地对自己说着喜欢，神经大条还非常直球。</p><p> </p><p>他在心里面列举过这个人的特点，除了有一张好看的脸之外就没什么长处了，如果是女生的话绝对会喜欢上的类型。</p><p> </p><p>就是这样的一个人，自己对于他抱有的感情是怎样的呢？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>【】</p><p> </p><p>有很多事情是需要言语来确认来达到的，哪怕是再微弱的一点心动，再自然的一个笑容，都可以加深两人之间的纽带。</p><p> </p><p>单方面的抛出球是很容易做到的，但是对方没有任何回应的行为的话，那些落在地上无人问津的球会越堆越多，内心的失落感会越来越大，到最后并不是放弃而是心中对于这块的绝望。</p><p> </p><p>他当然是明白这点的，自己的心情也是很明显的。即使非常非常不想承认这一点，但是那一开始就偏离了的道路只能在上面越陷越深。</p><p> </p><p>大概是年纪稍微大一点点的缘故，他很清楚这件事如果被发现的后果会有多糟糕。根本上来讲这并没有错，但是分界线已经被世人划得很清晰。不能让对方掉入这个永远都走不出来的黑暗里面，他是这么想着的。</p><p> </p><p>就像那道因为误差而做错的数学题一样，只要改正过来就可以重回正轨了。</p><p> </p><p>“可以牵手吗？”</p><p> </p><p>灰羽伸过手来的时候脸上写满了坚决，看起来要是不答应的话会一直这么举着的。</p><p> </p><p>因为拐到了小路里面，所以没有其他人，夜久叹了一口气还是伸出手放在了那双比自己大了一个号的手掌上。对方应该是过于紧张，手心微微有些出汗，刚触碰的时候温温热热地，虽然没有很舒服但是也不难受。</p><p> </p><p>自己的手马上就被整个握在手心里面，像是在确认一样还使劲抓了抓。</p><p> </p><p>“灰羽。”夜久停下了脚步，拉扯之下对方也停了下来，有些疑惑地回头。</p><p> </p><p>“啊，果然还是不牵了……”说着就要松开，语气里满是沮丧。</p><p> </p><p>夜久却没说话，却反手握紧了对方。</p><p> </p><p>“……唔嘿。”两个人就这样站着沉默了一会儿，最后灰羽忍不住先开了口。</p><p> </p><p>“还有两个星期我就要毕业了。”</p><p> </p><p>“夜久前辈决定好去哪个大学了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“你就不会再缠着我了。”</p><p> </p><p>“唔……”做错事被训斥一样的表情。</p><p> </p><p>“跟你告白的女生又这么多，总会有一个适合的吧。”夜久把头深深地埋起来，他不知道自己现在脸上是什么样子，只是强迫着自己用笑出来的声音说着话，“挑一个然后试着交往下绝对会被你的同学们羡慕的吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“夜……”</p><p> </p><p>“什么啊，都完美收场了呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“夜久前辈真的是这么想的吗？”灰羽猛地把对方的身子扳过来让他看着自己，不理会他的挣扎把脸捧起来，“那为什么要用这种快要哭出来的表情呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“我没哭。”</p><p> </p><p>“夜久前辈这样讲的话是喜欢我的意思吧！”</p><p> </p><p>他的声音有些颤抖</p><p> </p><p>“笨蛋啊，我当然喜欢你啊。都是因为这样所以我才这么烦恼啊，不能被人发现不能表现出来，我一直都很小心地在意这一点，你却只会给我添麻烦！”他死命地握紧拳头，关节处隐隐发白。</p><p> </p><p>灰羽显然不知道对方会突然这么激动，整个人都站在那里愣了好一会儿，然后一下子反应过来了一样，“好高兴！”</p><p> </p><p>他一把抱住了对方，身高差的关系让他可以把对方全部包起来，只露出脑袋搁在自己的肩膀上。他一下又一下地拍着那个人的后背，像是在安慰哭泣的孩子一样。“夜久前辈第一次对我说喜欢啊，真的超级高兴的！”</p><p> </p><p>“……你是白痴吗。”</p><p> </p><p>“我啊，大概真的是笨蛋，所以对自己喜欢的会穷追不舍。”灰羽原本想把对方整个扛到身上继续往前走的，无奈挣扎地实在太厉害，自己还受了一击，“唔啊，啊啊啊对了，夜久前辈为什么要这么在意别人的目光呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“因为……”心思被看破，他稍微扭过头，“因为这是不正常的吧，两个都是男生什么的……”尾声渐渐小下去，最后变成了在嘴边模糊的呜咽声。</p><p> </p><p>“这不是问题吧！喜欢上了就没办法啦！”</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>“可以亲你一下吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“不行。”</p><p> </p><p>“诶——我们都两情相悦了——！”</p><p> </p><p>“没有。”</p><p> </p><p>说完他们还是互相交换了吻。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>【】</p><p> </p><p>“果然……我们这样会让人感觉到恶心吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“那你是怎么看的呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“诶？”</p><p> </p><p>“对于他，你的想法是什么。”</p><p> </p><p>“唔。”</p><p> </p><p>“重要的并不是别人对于你们的看法，而是你们彼此之间的心情。”</p><p> </p><p>“……可是他以后可能会……”</p><p> </p><p>“那么就享受‘现在’吧。在‘现在’这个时刻，他是属于你的，这样不好吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>【】</p><p> </p><p>“哦哦对了还有。”</p><p> </p><p>“还有什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“他比你想象中还要喜欢你，你也比自己想象中还要喜欢他。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>【】</p><p> </p><p>他索性把那张被自己擦得有些发皱的草稿纸揉成一团，丢进了垃圾桶里，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>